17/88
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 88-قُل لَّئِنِ اجْتَمَعَتِ الإِنسُ وَالْجِنُّ عَلَى أَن يَأْتُواْ بِمِثْلِ هَذَا الْقُرْآنِ لاَ يَأْتُونَ بِمِثْلِهِ وَلَوْ كَانَ بَعْضُهُمْ لِبَعْضٍ ظَهِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 88-Kul leinictemeâtil insu vel cinnu alâ en ye’tû bi misli hâzel kur’âni lâ ye’tûne bi mislihî ve lev kâne ba’duhum li ba’dın zahîrâ(zahîran). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kul : de * 2. le in ictemeâti (le in ictemeâti) : eğer toplansalar * 3. el insu : insan * 4. ve el cinnu : ve cin * 5. alâ : üzerine, ...e * 6. en ye'tû : getirmek * 7. bi misli : bir misli, bir benzeri * 8. hâzâ el kur'âni : bu Kur'ân * 9. lâ ye'tûne : getiremezler * 10. bi misli-hi : onun bir benzeri * 11. ve lev kâne : ve eğer olsa, olsaydı, olsa bile * 12. ba'du-hum : onların bir kısmı * 13. li ba'dın : bir kısmına * 14. zahîren : zahir, yardımcı, destek veren Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 88-De ki: İnsanlar ve cinler, bu Kur'ân'ın bir benzerini meydana getirmek için bir araya gelseler bir benzerini meydana koyamazlar, hattâ bir kısmı bir kısmına yardım etse bile. Ali Bulaç Meali * 88-De ki: "Eğer bütün ins ve cin (toplulukları), bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplansa, -onların bir kısmı bir kısmına destekçi olsa bile- onun bir benzerini getiremezler." Ahmet Varol Meali * 88-De ki: "Andolsun, insanlar ve cinler şu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek için toplansalar ve birbirlerine yardımcı da olsalar onun bir benzerini getiremezler." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 88-De ki: 'İnsanlar ve cinler, birbirine yardımcı olarak bu Kuran'ın bir benzerini ortaya koymak için bir araya gelseler, and olsun ki, yine de benzerini ortaya koyamazlar.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 88-De ki: “Andolsun, insanlar ve cinler bu Kur’an’ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplansalar ve birbirlerine de destek olsalar, yine onun benzerini getiremezler.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 88-De ki: Andolsun, bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini ortaya koymak üzere insü cin bir araya gelseler, birbirlerine destek de olsalar, onun benzerini ortaya getiremezler. Edip Yüksel Meali * 88-De ki: 'Tüm insanlar ve cinler bu Kuran'ın bir benzerini oluşturmak amacıyla toplansalar ve bu konuda birbirlerine destek olsalar bile onun bir benzerini oluşturamazlar.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 88-De ki: «Yemin ederim eğer insanlar ve cinler bu Kur'an'ın benzerini getirmek üzere toplansalar, birbirlerine yardımcı bile olsalar onun bir benzerini getiremezler.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 88-De ki: yemin ederim eğer İns-ü Cinn bu Kur'anın mislini getirmek üzere toplansalar bir mislini getiremezler, birbirlerine zahîr de olsalar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 88-De ki: «Andolsun, eğer insanlar ve cinler bu Kur'an'ın bir mislini getirmek üzere toplanacak olsalar, elbette onun bir mislini getiremeyeceklerdir. Velev ki, bazıları bazılarına yardımcı olsun.» Muhammed Esed * 88-De ki: "Bütün insanlar ve görünmeyen varlıklar bu Kuran'ın bir benzerini ortaya koymak için bir araya gelselerdi ve, birbirlerine (bu konuda) destek olmak için ellerinden gelen her şeyi yapsalardı, yine de onun benzerini ortaya koyamazlardı!" Suat Yıldırım * 88-De ki: "Yemin ederim! Eğer insanlar ve cinler, bu Kur’ân’ın benzerini yapmak için bir araya toplansalar, hatta birbirlerine destek olup güçlerini birleştirseler bile, yine de onun gibi bir Kitap meydana getiremezler." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 88-De ki: "Andolsun eğer insan(lar) ve cin(ler) bu Kur'ân'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplansalar ve birbirlerine arka ol(up yardım et)seler yine onun benzerini getiremezler." Şaban Piriş Meali * 88-De ki: “İnsanlar ve cinler, bu Kur’an’ın bir benzerini yapmak için bir araya gelseler; birbirlerine arka çıksalar bile, onun bir benzerini yapamazlar.” Ümit Şimşek Meali * 88-De ki: Bu Kur'ân'ın benzerini getirmek için bütün insanlar ve cinler toplanıp da birbirine yardımcı olsalar, yine de onun benzerini getiremezler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 88-De ki: "Yemin olsun, eğer insanlar ve cinler şu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere bir araya toplansalar, birbirlerine de destek olsalar, onun bir benzerini yine de ortaya getiremezler." Yusuf Ali (English) * 88- Say: "If the whole of mankind and Jinns(2288) were to gather together to produce the like of this Qur´an, they could not produce the like thereof, even if they backed up each other with help and support.(2289) M. Pickthall (English) * 88- Say: Verily, though mankind and the Jinn should assemble to produce the like of this Qur'an, they could not produce the like thereof though they were helpers one of another. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 88-Onun için tam güvenle Yemin olsun ki bütün insanlar ve cinler, bu Kur'ân'ın benzerini getirmek için bir araya gelseler hiçbir zaman onun bir benzerini getiremezler. İnsanlar ayrı, cinler ayrı uğraşsalar getiremezler ya. Hatta birbirlerine yardımcı olsalar bile (benzerini) getiremezler. Kur'ân böyle büyük bir mucizedir. Şimdi yalnız bu âyetin ne kadar kapsamlı, ne kadar kuvvetli, bütün insanlar ve cinler ile gelecek üzerinde böyle en yüksek bir yakîn (kesinlikle) hüküm vermenin, ne büyük bir gayb ilmini kapsadığını ve dolayısıyla başlı başına nasıl büyük ve kalıcı bir mucize meydana getirdiğini insaf ile etraflıca düşünmeli. Bu sözün Allah'ın ilminden bir ilim getirmiş olduğuna nasıl şüphe edilebilir?. Bu âyetin iniş sebebinde rivayet ediliyor ki, önceki yahudilerden bir grup: "Ey Muhammed!" demişler. "Bize şu getirdiğin hakkı açıkla, bu Allah katından gelen bir hakk mıdır? Çünkü biz bunu Tevrat'ın düzenli bir şekilde dizilişi gibi birbirine uygun olup nizamlı bir şekilde dizilmiş olarak görmüyoruz" Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v) buyurmuş ki: "Vallahi siz, bunun Allah katından gelen bir hakk olduğunu çok iyi biliyorsunuz." Bunun üzerine onlar: "Amma bu senin getirdiğin gibisini biz de sana getiririz." demişlerdi ve bunun üzerine yüce Allah, bu âyeti indirdi. Diğer taraftan Kureyş'ten bir topluluk da: "Bize bu Kur'ân'dan başka olağanüstü bir âyet getir, yoksa bunun benzerini biz de yapabiliriz." demişlerdi ki, olağanüstü âyet dedikleri bundan sonra "Kâfirler şöyle dediler: Bizim için yerden suyu kesilmeyen bir kaynak çıkarmadıkça sana iman etmeyeceğiz." (İsrâ, 17/90) âyetlerinde açıklanacak olan öneriler olacaktır. Bu âyet, ile bütün bunlara kesin cevap verilmiş, o gün bu gün bunca asırlardan beri bütün tecrübe ve teşebbüslerin karşısında bu cevap, tam bir doğrulukla gerçekleşerek heybet ve ululuğunu artırmış durmuştur. (Bakara, Sûresindeki "Onun benzeri bir sûre meydana getirin."; (2/23) Hûd Sûresi'ndeki, "De ki: Siz de Kur'ân'ın benzeri, on uydurma sûre meydana getirin bakalım. Eğer iddianızda doğruysanız, Allah'tan başka yardımını isteyebileceklerinizi de çağırın..."; (11/13) Hıcr Sûresi'ndeki "Onun (Kur'ân'ın) koruyucusu da şüphesiz ki biziz" (15/9 âyetlerinin tefsirine bkz.) İşte Kur'ân'ın her hükmü böyle ilim, böyle şüphesizdir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *88- De ki: "Eğer bütün ins ve cin (toplulukları) , bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplansa, -onların bir kısmı bir kısmına destekçi olsa bile- onun bir benzerini getiremezler."(105) 89- Andolsun, biz bu Kur'an'da her örnekten insanlar için çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsanların çoğu ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 90- Dediler ki: "Bize yerden pınarlar fışkırtmadıkça sana kesinlikle inanmayız," 91- "Ya da sana ait hurmalıklardan ve üzümlerden bir bahçe olup aralarından şarıl şarıl akan ırmaklar fışkırtmalısın," 92- "Veya öne sürdüğün gibi, gökyüzünü üstümüze parça parça düşürmeli ya da Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza (şahid olarak) getirmelisin," 93- "Yahut altından bir evin olmalı veya gökyüzüne yükselmelisin. Üzerimize bizim okuyabileceğimiz bir kitap indirinceye kadar senin yükselişine de inanmayız." De ki: "Rabbimi yüceltirim; ben, elçi olan bir beşerden başkası mıyım?"(106) AÇIKLAMA 105. Bu teklif Kur'an'ın daha bir çok yerinde yer almaktadır. (Bakara: 23-24, Yunus: 38-39, Hud: 13-14, Tur: 33-34) Tüm bu yerlerde bu teklif, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) Kur'an'ı kendi uydurup Allah'a isnat etmekle suçlayan kafirlere karşı bir cevap olarak sunulmuştur. Bunun yanısıra, aynı iftira Yunus: 16'da da reddedilmektedir: "De ki: Eğer Allah dileseydi, onu size okumazdım ve onu size bildirmezdim. Ben ondan önce sizin içinizde bir ömür sürdüm. Siz yine da akıl erdirmeyecek misiniz?" Şimdi de bu ayetlerde Kur'an'ın Allah kelamı olduğunu ispatlayan üç delili ele alalım. a) Kur'an, dil, üslup, öne sürdüğü deliller, konular, anafikir, öğretiler ve gayble ilgili önceden verdiği haberler bakımından öyle bir mucizedir ki, onun benzerini meydana getirmek insan gücünün ötesindedir: "Siz bunu bir insanın yazdığını söylüyorsunuz, fakat biz diyoruz ki: Bütün insanlar birleşse bunun gibi bir kitap yazamaz, hatta müşriklerin ilâh olarak kabul ettikleri ve bu kitabın açıkça eleştirdiği cinler de kafirlerin yardımına gelse, yine de bu teklife karşılık ona benzer bir kitap meydana getiremezler." b) Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) Kur'an'ı uydurduğu iddiasına gelince, Kur'an bu iddiaya şöyle cevap verir: "Muhammed (s.a) sizin aranızdan biridir ve yabancı değildir. Kur'an indirilmeden önce o sizin aranızda kırk yıl yaşadı. Daha önce, hatta peygamberliğini ilan etmeden bir gün önce bile ondan hiç Kur'an'a benzer sözler işittiniz mi veya onun hiç Kur'an'daki konu ve meseleleri daha önceden tartıştığını duydunuz mu? Eğer meseleyi bu bakış açısından ele alırsanız, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) dili, fikirleri, bilgisi,üslubu ve düşünce şekli ile ilgili bu ani değişikliğin ilâhî hidayet olmaksızın gerçekleşemeyeceğini anlarsınız." c) "Kur'an'ın okunmasından sonra onun aranızdan yok olmadığını ve aranızda yaşamaya devam ettiğini görmüyor musunuz? Ondan Kur'an'dan başka sözler de işitiyorsunuz. İki tür ifade şekli arasındaki farkın, hiç kimsenin bu ikisini aynı anda beceremeyeceği kadar açık olduğuna dikkat etmiyor musunuz? "Kur'an ile Hz. peygamber'in (s.a) hadisleri arasındaki ifade farkı bugün bile anlaşılabilmektedir. Arap dili ve edebiyatını iyi bilen herkes, bu iki tür ifadenin bir kişiye ait olamayacak kadar birbirinden farklı olduğunu farkedebilir. (Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Yunus: 16 ve an: 21, Tûr, an: 22-27) 106. Bu, kafirlerin mucize isteğine karşı verilen ikinci cevaptır, birinci cevap 59. ayette verilmişti. Bu özlü cevabın belagatı övgüye değer: "Benden yerden bir pınar fışkırtmamı veya göz kapayıp açıncaya dek içinden ırmaklar akan tamamen çiçek açmış bir bahçe getirmemi yahut daveti reddeden sizler üzerine göğü parça parça indirmemi yahut altından bir saray yapmamı yahut Allah'ı ve melekleri sizin yanınıza indirip: 'Bu Muhammed'i elçi olarak biz gönderdik' demelerini sağlamamı yahutta gözünüzün önünde göğe çıkıp Allah tarafından beni elçi olarak gönderdiğini belirten elinizle dokunabileceğiniz ve gözünüzle okuyabileceğiniz bir yazı getirmemi istiyorsunuz." Bu büyük isteklere verilen kısa ve özlü cevap şuydu: "Rabbimin şanı yücedir. Ben elçi olarak gönderilmiş bir insandan başka bir şey olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki?" Bu cevap şöyle genişletilebilir: "Ey anlayışsız insanlar! Ben hiç ilâh olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki benden böyle şeyler istiyorsunuz? Ben hiç güçlü olduğumu, yerleri ve gökleri yönettiğimi söyledim mi? İlk günden beri ben Allah'tan vahy getiren bir insan olduğumu söylüyorum. Bu nedenle eğer benim iddiamın doğruluğunu denemek istiyorsanız getirdiğim mesajdan bunu anlayabilirsiniz. Eğer onun Hakka dayandığı ve tamamen mantıklı olduğuna ikna oldunuzsa, hiç bir saçma istekte bulunmaksızın hemen ona iman etmelisiniz. Diğer taraftan eğer onda bir hata bulursanız, onu reddedebilirsiniz. Eğer benim iddiamın doğru olup olmadığını denemek istiyorsanız, buna binaen bir insan olarak davranışlarıma, ahlâkıma ve davetime bakarak karar verebilirsiniz. Buna rağmen benden yeri yarmamı ve göğü parça parça üzerinize düşürmemi istemeniz saçma değil mi? Peygamberlik ile böyle şeylerin bir ilgisi ve bağı var mı?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *88. De ki: "Bütün insanlar ve görünmeyen varlıklar (103) bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini ortaya koymak için bir araya gelselerdi ve, birbirlerine (bu konuda) destek olmak için ellerinden gelen her şeyi yapsalardı, yine de onun benzerini ortaya koyamazlardı! 103 - Bkz. Ek III. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *88. De ki: Andolsun, eğer insanlar ve cinler bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplanacak olsalar, elbette onun bir benzerini getiremeyeceklerdir. İsterse, bazıları bazılarına yardımcı olsun. 88. Bu mübarek âyetler, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in asla benzerinin getirilmesi mümkün olmayan bir mucize kitap olduğunu bildirmektedir. Ve insanlığın uyanmasına vesile olacak nice emirleri, kıssaları, nasihatları içerdiği halde yine bir çok kimselerin bunu kabulden kaçındıklarını ihtar buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Yüce Resulüm!. Kur'an-ı kerim'in yüceliğini takdir edemeyen, ona benzetme yapılabileceğini iddia eden kâfirlere (de ki: Andolsun) Allah Teâlâya yemin ederim ki, (eğer insanlar) bilgili, belâ-gate, hikmete âşinâ olduklarını bildiğiniz bütün fertleri (ve cinler) sizin kâhinlerinize, sihirbazlarınıza bazı ğaybî hususları öğretmekle olduklarını iddia ettiğiniz cin topluluğu (bu Kur'an'ın bir mislini) meydana (getirmek üzere toplanacak olsalar) birlikte çalışsalar bütün kuvvetlerini sarfetseler (elbette onun) o Kur'an-ı Kerim'in hiçbir yönüyle (bir mislini) meydana (getiremeyeceklerdir) bundan âciz kalacaklardır. (İsterse, bazıları bazılarına yardımcı olsun) yine buna kadir olamayacaklardır.